This description relates to sensor network modeling and deployment.
A sensor network is formed by a collection of sensor nodes that are linked by a wireless medium to perform distributed sensing tasks. Sensor networks are deployed in a variety of environments to perform tasks such as surveillance, widespread environmental sampling, security, and health monitoring.